Lame Horse
by MurasakiShiori
Summary: Ichigo gets to hate his hollow, and tells him off. Character death, using the f word. No yaoi slash , no friendship


Hi all!

This is nothing fluffy, or yaoi. Not even friendship. It is about Ichigo hating his hollow.

I had this written down for a while now, but I didn't have the time, nor the feeling to type it, but now I couldn't find any fanfic I kinda liked, so I thought why not write my own? LOL I know this sounds stupid, but here you have it. I hope you enjoy. ;)

Ichigo once agian visited the Vizards. They welcomed him like a loving family, though there still was some tense among them.

- So, what brings you here, Kurosaki? – asked Shinji.

- My hollow self really annoys me, I can't take it anymore… - Ichigo groaned and sighed.

- Ahh, sounds familiar…

- How? What do you mean?

- Hiyori had the same problem… - the blonde looked over his shoulder and pointed at the girl.

- For real? – Ichigo was surprised – I thought annyoing people could bear with other annoying people…!

- What was that, dickhead? – came the shrieking sound with a sandal, which Ichigo avoided just in time.

- Sheesh, ease up! But back to the subject, Shinji, how could I suppress more this damn hollow?

- Fight it.

- You serious? – Shinji nodded. – Aw, come on! Not again! Don't tell me every time I will want to suppress him I gotta fight it?

- Why? It's pretty simple like this, right?

- Huh… - Ichigo sighed. – Well, then it can't be helped.

Shinji waved for Hachi to put up a barrier. Ichigo closed his eyes and went into his inner world. On the building, his horse was waiting for him with a big grin. Ichigo sighed again.

**- Yo, King, been a while. What brings ya here?**

- The will that I want you to shut up.

**- Ha! Why would I? That's not so fun. My instinct tells me.**

- JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP! – Ichigo's shout echoed through the buildings.

The hollow was surprised. He hadn't seen his king act like this before.

**- Well… ta be honest, I di'nt expect ya doin' that.**

- Well I don't give a crap. – Ichigo's frown got even deeper than any time before.

**- Wha', don't tell me ya have PMS, lil' Quee-**

Before he could finish the sentence, his king disappeared and reappeared in front of him. The hollow pulled out his sword lazily and dodged. Their swords were against each other for a while, but a few moments later Ichigo has been pushed away.

**- Y'know, King, I usually don' give a crap 'bout it, but would ya just tell me what tha fuck's wrong with ya now?**

Ichigo scowled then straightened up, exhaling loud.

- Well, why not tell you. You piss the living shit out of me.

**- That's what a horse-**

- God bless you, just STOP THAT LAME SHIT ALREADY!

**- Wha'?**

- I'm so freaking full of your roleplay crap, the whole king and horse thing, the disgusting look of yours, your even more disgusting grin, your gay laughter that makes me want to puke every time I hear it…! Seriously, could you be any _lamer? _I swear even Yachiru is better than you! I'd rather have a Kon & Ririn show for 24 hours that to listen to your boring crap for a minute!

**- Wow, now that was harsh…**

- And it's not even close to the end of the list! Just leave that lame shit of yours already and fight like a real man…or shinigami…or hollow… WHAT THE FUCK I DONN'T CARE! Fight's not about talking, roleplaying, strategies, wisdom or any other crap like that! It's a FREAKING FIGHT! Got it?

**- Yur tellin' me ta change my whole existence, right, King?**

- Oh you bastard, you're pissing me off intentionally, don't you? You're the lamest hollow I have ever seen! I bet even Rukia's drawings are better than you and your talk.

**- But…**

- Don't give me that crap, don't be so goddamn surprised, you freak! I can't believe you hadn't noticed yet how much I hated you, that I would reject you any time happily , that all I wished was you, getting out of my life! You're the biggest loser I have ever seen!

**- Be proud o' yourself, King, you just showed how much of a pathetic Drama Queen you are!** – Ichigo gladly saw that the hollow's confidence fell back, and this speech was only for the looks. This time, he had finally broken something in that hollow's non-existent heart.

- Oh! My! Goodness! You should be herby awarded the Lamest Hollow Award! You, telling me I am pathetic? Like you're one to talk, just look at yourself! I'm going to laugh out my ass at this one!

The shinigami burst out in laughter and even fell on his knees. Suddenly, a flash light of a lightning scratching through the calm blue sky and stopped Ichigo at ROFLing. He looked up and his face showed shock. His hollow was lying on the building, his throat cut open. His grip on the hilt of the killing object slowly loosend, Ichigo's heart skipped a beat. That was unexpected.

- OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, HOLLOW? What happened? – Ichigo immediately got up worriedly and curiously, rushing to his dying other half.

**- No more lame speach…no more King…** -were the hollow's last words, a single tear from the pain going down his blooded pale cheek.

His lifeless eyes were looking into the far distance of the sky, like as if trying to see even after he couldn't. Ichigo touched the now cold face with his fingers, not believing this was true. He might have taken it a bit too far this time. The body next to him faded away slowly, Something occures to Ichigo. The last thing his hollow said. „No more King." But there was no pause. What on earth could he mean by that?

A giant hole appeared in the sky with a loud sound, and it got bigger and bigger quickly. Panick snucked into Ichigo's heart. Suddenly Zangetsu walked up to him from no-where.

- What is wrong here, Ichigo?

- I…kinda was harsh with the hollow and he killed himself and-

- He killed himself? – You never see Zangetsu surprised, or scared. This time, he was. Both.

- Uhh…yeah… and told me „no more King". What does that mean, Zangetsu? My world is crashing!

- Ichigo. You can't live without your other half. One half can't live by itself.

- But I have got you, Zangetsu!

- I am sorry Ichigo. Looks like this is the end of our journey together.

The world changed dark and everything faded away…


End file.
